Malfoy's Lavenders- Promesses d'enfants
by Wunjo-et-Ansuz
Summary: Valérie Dravis est une jeune fille, sans famille ni réel foyer. Ancienne fugitif d'un cercle d'esclaves appartenant à Voldemort, appelé le Marché du Sang, elle tombe dépendante de Drago Malfoy, son seul véritable ami. Voyant que celui-ci n'éprouve pas du tout les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, elle se verra découvrir une façade dérangeante d'elle-même, la poussant à le protéger de tout.
1. Préface

_Préface_

 _ **"Harry... Essayer de franchir son cocon, sa bulle de confort, quitter cet endroit familier et rassurant, est presque aussi effrayant que d'affronter à l'âge de cinq ans, le monstre caché sous son lit. Ne pleure pas. Car si eux t'abandonnent, nous on sera toujours là. Si eux t'accusent, nous on te défendra. Si eux te frappent et qu'ils décident de te faire du mal, nous on les éclateras !"**_

 _ **Valérie Dravis, 5 juin**_

 _"Bonjour maman._

 _Tu sais depuis quelque temps, Harry Potter essayait de fuir les regards gênant et rancunier des élèves de notre classe. Au début celà ne le dérengeait pas d'être au centre des regards de tout le monde. Que ce soit du mépris, de la jalousie, de l'admiration, de la pitié ... Il devait sûrement songer, à chaque fois, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre si Ron et Hermione seraient toujours ses amis, toujours ses confidents._

 _Pourtant cette fois ... Il n'y avait plus personne pour le soutenir. Plus de Ron. Plus d'Hermione. Disparue. Evaporé. Je pense qu'il se sentait seul, lâchement abandonné par ses amis. Il a dû comprendre alors que tout était éphémère, même l'amitié la plus chère. Il se retrouvait seul tout le temps. Avant cela ne l'aurait jamais dérangée, mais il avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Et les regards noirs, les rumeurs pesantes, devaient être, au fond de lui, un enfer difficile à affronter. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal par de la soi-disant ignorance. Parfois celà se voyait qu'il en souffrait._

 _Et c'était quelque chose que "Malfoy et sa petite bande" aimaient malicieusement bien, le taquiner et le pousser à bout._

 _En parlant d'eux ... C'est ma bande._

 _Mais c'est pas grave tout ça. Je sais que ça amuse Drago de l'embêter, mais tu sais ... hier je lui ai confié que j'aimerais énormément qu'Harry fasse partie de "la bande à Malfoy". Et je pense que bientôt ... les chose vont peut-être changer. Je ne leur ai pas dit que je t'écris encore. Pardon, maman. Je dois accepter la réalité. C'est pour ça que je t'envoie ma dernière lettre._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu les lis. Je ne pense pas._

 _Ah... Je pleure... Mon écriture bave un peu. C'est pas grave hein ?_

 _Ce n'est plus grave désormais._

 _Aurevoir maman."_

Toujours avec cette même douce nostalgie, Valérie déposa une dernière fois sa lettre sur la tombe de sa mère.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Malfoy et sa bande

_Chapitre 1 - Malfoy et sa bande_

Ce fut un peu tôt avant le début des cours. Les élèves de deuxième année étaient tous présents dans leurs classes, jouant, rigolant, discutant … Tout le monde, formés en plusieurs petits groupes, s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient en attendant le commencement du cours. Il y avait dans un coin de la classe, le petit groupe de Malfoy. Une bande assez spéciale. Ils étaient, peu importe la salle de classe, regroupés toujours au fond à gauche, ou si possible à côté d'une fenêtre. Quand un autre groupe était stationné à l'endroit où était censé être leur place, ils les expulsaient assez rapidement. On les surnommait " Le Snake Gang ". (Bien sûr quand ce n'était pas " Malfoy et sa bande", " La bande de Malfoy" ou encore "Malfoy et ses amis".)

C'était une joyeuse petite bande. Tous composé – majoritairement – d'élèves de la maison Serpentard. (D'où "Snake"). Chacun avait un rôle particulier au sein du groupe.

Plus qu'un groupe d'amis, c'était en quelque sorte, une toute petite famille. En effet les principaux membres étaient bien entendu ;

Drago Malfoy (le leader) Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle (deux bons amis de Malfoy, aimant jouer les gros bras, parfois, et servant de garde du corps de Malfoy) Pansy Parkinson (une fervente admiratrice de Malfoy et aussi une " suis-partout " de celui-ci) un certain Shawn Dawnstar (seul type de Poufsouffle étant officiellement reconnue comme un Snake. Apparemment "garçon mignon") et enfin Valérie Dravis (Gamine, qui grosso-modo, aime alterné son rôle entre "couteau-suisse de la bande" et " fausse idiote"). Parfois Blaise Zabini se joignait à eux, mais ne restait jamais longtemps, ne supportant pas la constante surexcitation de Val pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Celle-ci, aimait la plupart du temps, recruter de nouveaux alliés. D'ailleurs le nom "Snake Gang" venait d'elle. Un nom qu'elle avait composé pour le groupe et qu'elle a officialisé à l'insu de Malfoy.

Enfin.

Là-bas, réunit, discutaient d'abord du dernier match de Quiddich, entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Drago, comme à son habitude, critiquait "ce match minable" et saluait les performances de sa maison plutôt que celle des autres. Pansy l'écoutait attentivement, tandis que Gregory et Vincent riaient aux blagues auto-dérisoires lancées par Shawn sur sa propre maison. On ignorait où était passé Val. Pansy supposait que comme à son habitude, elle s'était perdue dans les innombrables couloirs de Poudlard, et que malgré déjà une année là-bas elle ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

Soudain, quand on parlait du loup ; on vit Val arrivant à toute vitesse, défonçant la porte qui était seulement entre-ouverte et se vautra devant Drago qui manqua de se faire violemment écraser. Toute la classe alerté par se violent bruit de " SCHBLAM !" se retournèrent et fixèrent le groupe. Toujours à terre, elle s'écria essoufflée mais néanmoins fière : " J'ai trouvée la classe !". Gregory l'applaudit ironiquement :

\- " Génial. Ta chute de demeurée était superbe … dit-il.

\- Elle n'est pas en retard c'est déjà un exploit inespérée. ria Vincent.

\- T'as failli tuer Drago ! lança Pansy. "

Drago, lui, était encore en état de choc, figé dans sa position d'esquive. Pansy lui tapota l'épaule, il inspira longuement … et hurla :" MAIS ESPECE D'ABRUTIE !"

\- " Ça va, répondit Val, t'es pas mort estime toi heureux.

\- TU M'AS FAIT PEUR ESPECE DE TRIPLE IMBECILE, DEBILE DE FACE D'IDIOTE D'EPOUVANTAR, DE MOLDUS CRETINS …

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Tais toi maintenant. "

Le reste de la classe continuèrent à les fixer silencieusement, ébahie par cette scène insolite qui se produisait devant eux. Shawn se retourna et s'adressa à Val et Drago :

\- " Si je puis me permettre ... Vous êtes en train de nous foutre la honte.

... Tout les deux.

Val remarqua Harry qui les fixait lui aussi. Elle sourit et se releva, lui fit signe du bras et lui lança un: "Coucou Harry !". Harry se retourna gêné. Elle s'empressa vers lui et lui envoya des : "Tu fais quoi demain ? Tu viens avec nous, après ? Tu participe aux prochains matchs de Quiddich ? Je te soutiendrais t'inquiète pas ! Viens avec nous ! Drago est d'acco..."

Drago la fit taire en lui mettant la main devant la bouche.

\- " Je n'ai rien dis à propos de toi, Potter ! Et toi tu m'as assez énervé pour aujourd'hui, Val !

\- Mais tu m'as promis ! rétorqua-t-elle à la manière d'une enfant."

Drago l'éloigna un peu d'Harry et la réprimanda à voix basse.

-" Idiote ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai promis ?!

\- Tu m'as promis que tu laisserais Harry faire partie de la bande !

\- Non !

\- Mais il est tout seul ... Ron et Hermione ne lui parlent même plus !

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est son problème !

\- T'es cruel et en plus t'assume même pas ! Tu as dit je cite : "gnagnagna oui je te promet qu' Harry va faire partie de la bande, si tu nous le ramène." Alors je vous le ramène et toi tu me dis "non" ?!

\- Mais je dormais quand tu m'a harcelé avec ça, crétine ! Je t'ais dis ça à la volé pour que tu me fiche la paix !

\- C'est trop tard, crétin de Malfoy ! T'as dit "d'accord pour sortir avec lui" ! T'as dit ça à la volé aussi ?!

\- J'ai dit ça ?!

\- Oui. T'as même dit que je serais t'a témooiiinnnn ! dit-elle en chouinant.

\- Tu me fais marcher, Dravis ...

\- Absolument pas !"

Elle se débatit de Drago qui lui tenait les épaules et se rua vers Harry.

\- " Harry ! Bienvenue chez nous !"

Harry pencha sa tête :

-" Qu... Quoi ?"

Val sourit et lui tendit les bras pleine d'enthousiasme.

\- " Tu es un Snake, maintenant, Harry !"

\- Je ... Je ne pense pas ... Je ne veux pas vous ...

\- "Vous" quoi ? On s'en fiche des détails, Harry ! Drago-crétin est d'accord alors tu viens !"

Drago se retourna :

\- " Tu m'a appelé comment, là ?!

\- Non Valérie. Je connais Malfoy et il ne voudra pas. rétorqua Harry gêné.

\- En effet je ne veux pas. lui lança Drago l'air snob.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de ce que tu veux, toi ! lança-t-elle à Drago, énervé. Harry, appelle-moi Val, tu es un nouveau Snake, dit-elle. Et Drago Malfoy aime énormément cacher ses véritables envies ... dit-elle à Harry en regardant Drago de manière rancunière.

Harry regarda Drago cherchant sa réponse sur son visage. Drago vit son regard posé sur lui et se retourna en rougissant.

\- " Val, T...t...tu...tu ...t ... Baraguina-t-il.

\- Je, je quoi ? lui répondit-elle sêchement.

\- TU M'ENERVE ! cria-t-il.

Val sourit et soupira :

\- " C'est bon il est d'accord."

Soudain, Vincent se jeta sur Val. En répetant : "Alerte, alerte, alerte !"

-" Quoi ?

\- Le prof Rogue arrive, on va se faire tuer !

\- Merde, merde ! lança-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! paniqua Vincent.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils ont sêcher plusieurs cours de potions, ces derniers temps et ils on sûrement pas fait leurs devoirs en plus de ça, lui répondit Drago. Et comme ils sont bêtes ils vont essayer de trouver un moyens de l'esquiver au lieu d'assumer leur "cancre attitude" ".

Val prit la main de Vincent en lançant à Drago:

\- " Si il demande, tu répond qu'on est pas là !"

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et Val couru se cacher avec Vincent dans un placard au fond de la classe. De justesse avant l'arrivée brusque du professeur Rogue dans la salle.

A sa vue les élèves se précipitèrent à leurs places. Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains observant le professeur et se demandant ce qui allait se passé pour Val et Vincent.

Le professeur se déplaça rapidement entre les rangées de bureaux où se trouvaient les élèves silencieux.

\- " Il manque ... deux élèves." dit-il d'un ton sec de sa voix grave et sévère.

Il s'avança vers le bureau de Drago, là où il était assis un peu intimidé. Comme l'avait prévu Val, le professeur demanda à Drago:

\- " Où sont Vincent Crabbe et Valérie Dravis ?"

Drago hésita un moment et dit :

\- " Euh ... hum, ils sont dans le placard, professeur."

"Sale traître !" Pensa intérieurement Val, si fort que Drago l'avait entendue télépathiquement. Le professeur fixa Drago en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant les yeux.

\- " Venez avec moi, Monsieur Malfoy. ordonna-t-il."

Drago le suivit d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au placard enfermant Val et Vincent.

\- " Sortez d'ici ! ordonna le professeur aux deux enfermés.

Val lui dit d'une petite voix innocente et inquiète :

\- " Professeur Rogue ... Ce n'est pas que l'on ne veut pas, mais ... C'est qu'on est bloqué maintenant ...

Le professeur inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- Il me semble que vous connaissez un sort permettant d'ouvrir les serrures Miss Dravis, n'est-ce pas ? Faites-le !

\- Oui professeur... répondit-elle. Mais nos baguettes ... Sont dans nos sacs et ... on les a pas sur nous.

Rogue sur le point de pêter litterallement un cable ordonna à Drago d'ouvrir le placard.

\- Val ... dit-il. C'est fermé. Essayez d'ouvrir de votre côté ...

\- Mais on peut pas ! Tu vois bien qu'on galère là, c'est fermé de notre côté aussi !

\- Votre baguette, Monsieur Malfoy !

Drago pointa sa baguette en direction de la serrure:

\- " Alohomora ..."

Le placard s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Val et Vincent, inquiet et tremblant se demandant ce qu'ils allaient advenir. Le professeur s'approcha d'eux. De leurs point de vue, il était si grand que c'est comme si son ombre allait les engloutirs.

\- " Monsieur Crabbe ... Miss Dravis ... Vous irez tout les deux en retenue !

Il se retourna vers Drago :

\- " Ainsi que vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy, et le reste de votre insupportable petite bande !

Shawn, Gregory et Pansy se retournèrent, choqué.

\- " Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on à fait nous ?!

Le professeur se retourna, releva furtivement sa longue veste noir et s'avança devant sa classe.

\- " Eh bien j'en ai assez de votre non respect du règlement; de vos retards, de vos absences injustifiées, et de votre distraction permanente en cours !

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, marmonna Gregory à Pansy, c'est Val qui nous fait rire avec ses blagues télépathique... !

Le professeur poursuivit:

\- Vous déculperez aussi de 30 points en moins pour chacuns d'entre vous. Ce qui vous fera médité sur votre insolence ! Vous aurez le droit aussi à un commentaire rédigé de 500 pages sur l'utilisation de la mandragore en alchimie à rendre pour demain soir. Un jour de retard et le nombre de pages sera dédoublés !

Sur ce point le professeur Rogue fit son cours, la bande d'amis furent dégoutés de la punition salée qu'ils reçurent. De son côté ... Harry réfléchissa sur la proposition de Val.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Retenue ?

_Chapitre 2 - Retenue ?_

Les membres de la bande se regardèrent tous, l'air peu crédule. Val lança un appel télépathique à ses amis:

\- " Mon Dieu ... leur dit-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? On aurait cru un ouragan."

Les autres peinaient à répondre.

\- " De toute façon, je vais tout raconter à mon père. lui dit Drago en faisant la moue.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est pas si grave que ça, non ? Mais justement, j'ai l'impression que le professeur Rogue n'est clairement pas comme d'habitude. Il n'aime pas retirer des points à sa propre maison, en plus ces derniers temps, Drago, tu es limite son chouchou alors ... Je ne comprend pas. On n'a rien fait pour être puni aussi sâlement ! dit-elle révoltée.

\- Si. Vous, vous méritez d'être puni. Pas moi !"

Drago tourna la tête et bouda. En le voyant, Val soupira.

-" Greg ! Appela Val. Drago à quitter la conversation."

Gregory qui avait sa tête reposant sur son livre répondit :

\- " Il n'a pas tort dans un sens. Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis le début de l'année.

\- Quoi ?! Eh ! Non ! J'ai pas sêcher les cours depuis deux mois et j'ai pas été en retard depuis... Aujour... Oh...

\- Quoi ? ...

\- Tu as raison en fait."

A la fin du cours. Les amis se regroupèrent dehors. Ils étaient tous assis sur le rebord des marches, côte à côte. Drago resta avec eux mais ne prononça pas un mot, tout en leur tournant le dos. Un grand malaise et un long silence s'immisca entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que Val murmura à Pansy qui était à côté d'elle;

\- " Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée d'être puni, en vérité. Mais vous faire tomber dans le même sac que moi, ça se fait pas.

\- Oui. Tu es égoiste, on le sait. lui répondit Pansy véxée. "

Val soupira désespérée. Elle vit le professeur Rogue s'en aller au loin. Elle eue une idée et se leva.

\- " Tu sais quoi, Pansy ... dit-elle. Je vais règler cette affaire !"

Elle pris la main de Vincent et l'emmena avec elle.

\- " Vous allez où ? lui demanda Pansy."

Val fronça les sourcils et dit d'une manière sérieuse;

\- " On part ... Négociez !"

"Quelle imbécile, se dit Pansy. Elle va empirer la situation !" Elle les suivit en faisant signe à Gregory et Shawn de faire de même. Shawn prit le bras de Drago, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis tout à l'heure, et il se laissa emporté silencieusement tout en continuant de faire la moue.

La petite bande réussit à rattraper le professeur qui avait pris de l'avance.

\- " Professeur Rogue ! Interpela Val.

Le professeur s'arrêta en observant la jeune fille de haut en bas.

\- " Si vous comptez essayez de me faire vos yeux de chatons pour me faire changer d'avis, Miss Dravis, vous pouvez abandonner tout suite. lui dit-il d'un ton sévère."

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- " Ce n'était pas nécessaire, professeur ! Je comprend que vous puissiez me punir, moi ! Mais s'il vous plait, mes amis ne le méritent pas ! ... Qu'est-ce que ...

Val stoppa net. Elle vit Harry qui les observa de derrière un mur. Drago l'apperçut aussi, il fronça les sourcils en murmurant à Val;

\- " C'est Potter qui est dérrière tout ça, j'en suis sûr !".

Gregory et Vincent acquiesca. Elle se retourna et dit;

\- " N'importe quoi ! Ne dîte pas de sornettes et restez avec moi. Harry ne ferait pas une chose pareil contre toi, Drago, il t'aime trop pour ça !".

Il rougit.

\- " Qu... Quoi ?!"

Val se gratta le front et baraguina;

\- " Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ... Ah oui ! S'il vous plaît professeur, mes amis ne méritent pas une telle punition ! Moi je la mérite, pas eux !

Le professeur ne répondit pas de suite. Il regarda la bande silencieuse. Val se tenait droite, l'air déterminée à absoudre ses amis. Drago était derrière elle, accroché à sa chemise et surveilla furtivement Harry, d'un air suspicieux. Gregory et Vincent, derrière Drago, prèt à le défendre en cas de besoin. Pansy et Shawn restaient en retrait et observaient la scène en soutenant silencieusement leurs amis. Le professeur tourna les talons et leur ordonna:

\- " Suivez moi, vous tous. Vous aussi monsieur Potter, venez."

On ignorait où le professeur allait les emmener. Cependant ils commençaient à s'inquiéter (surtout Drago) lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils se dirigaient vers la forêt interdite.

En moins de quelques temps ils s'étaient tous enfoncées dans la forêt. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs rangées d'arbres, enjambées des carcasses de bovins rongées par les charognards, ils arrivèrent à un énorme tas de bois et de troncs arrachées du sol, du bois mort, regroupé pour former une sorte d'énorme hutte.

\- " Excusez moi, professeur ... demanda Shawn. C'est quoi cet endroit ?"

Le professeur ne répondit pas et la petite bande ne se sentit pas rassurée. Pourtant Harry s'approcha de l'abris d'arbres morts et tapota doucement sur un des troncs qui servait de structure.

\- " Rakka ... sort d'ici maintenant. dit-il."

Les membres de la bande se regardèrent tous. Le professeur Rogue observa Harry.

\- " A TERRE ! cria le professeur.

Soudain à ces mots, l'amas d'arbres morts vola en éclat dans un puissant cri ressemblant à celui d'un dragon mélangé à celui d'un corbeau. Quelque chose d'immense semblait en sortir et prendre son envol. Le professeur, Harry et la bande, tous à terre, apperçurent un immense oiseau noir semblant faire plus de trois mètre, décrire des ronds au dessus des arbres. A ce moment on pensa que nettoyer les cachots n'aurait pas été si mal finalement.

\- " Qu'est-ce que c'est ... que cette ... chose ?! paniqua Drago.

\- Détends toi. le rassura Harry. C'est Rakka.

\- Mais c'est quoi Rakka ?! Et comment veux-tu que je me détende, Potter ?!

\- Calme toi, Malfoy, si tu veux pas te faire manger !

\- Et tu veux que je me calme après ce que t'es en train de me dire !?"

Val se leva et s'écria:

\- " C'est un oiseau Rokh !

\- Un quoi ?! cria Pansy.

\- Ne criez pas ! Ordonna Harry. Il risque de se sentir aggressée et de vous attaquer !

Bref, se fut la panique.

Après un petit temps d'adaptation, l'oiseau s'était posé dans son nid d'arbres morts, mis en confiance par Harry. Pansy, Val et Shawn se demandèrent la véritable raison de leurs présence ici, pendant que Drago, Vincent et Gregory étaient trop occupée à caresser l'animal.

\- " Professeur, c'est un oiseau Rokh n'est-ce pas ? demanda Val. Je pensais que l'on pouvait en trouver que dans la zone de l'Océan Indien.

\- Oui. Mais là ce n'est plus le cas. Demandez plutôt à notre chère Hagrid "pourquoi est-ce qu'il a ramené un oeuf trouver au beau milieu de nulle part." Et "pourquoi votre chère Potter a-t-il acceptée de l'élevé au beau milieu de la forêt interdite !" répondit le professeur Rogue.

\- J'ai suivi mon instinct ! protesta Harry.

\- Eh bien, monsieur Potter vous avez un instinct équivalent à celui d'une moule sur le point de se faire dévorer par des mouettes sur la plage !

\- Professeur Rogue, demanda Shawn. Est-ce que notre retenue sera de ...

\- D'aider Potter à s'occuper de cet oiseau. Bonne chance. dit-il d'un ton totalement indifférent.

\- C'est cool. ria Vincent.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas. rétorqua Pansy. Pourquoi vous nous avez choisi nous, professeur ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai choisi. répondit il. Cependant j'ai éstimé que vous aurez la possibilité de regagner vos points aussi facilement que vous les aviez perdus. Apparemment vous absoudre de toutes vos punitions est possible si Potter et Hagrid jugeront que vous êtes capables de vous occuper de cet animal. Alors je me suis fié au jugement de Potter sur ...

Le professeur n'eue pas le temps de finir qu'aussitôt Val se jeta au cou d'Harry sous les regards ébahi de son professeur et de ses amis.

\- " Merci Harry !

\- D... De rien. dit-il en souriant."

Val lâcha Harry pour se précipiter en courant dans la forêt en criant avec enthousiasme : "Je vais lui chercher à manger !"

\- " Attends nous ! lança Shawn. Pourquoi t'y vas toute seule ?"

Celui-ci la suivit essayant de la rattraper en courant. Drago laissa Vincent et Gregory papouiller l'oiseau géant et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- " Tu sais Potter ... la première fois qu'on s'est vue ..."

Drago n'osa pas continuer, il était observer par les grands yeux verts d'Harry, ce qui le fascinait et le gênait à la fois.

\- " Tu ...tu ne m'a pas serré la main quand je te l'ai tendue et ça m'a blessée !"

Drago semblait avoir lâché prise, Harry le regarda en souriant sans prononcé un mot.

\- " Alors ... alors ... lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. Est-ce que tu veux bien ... qu'on soit amis, maintenant ?"

Harry s'empressa de prendre sa main.

\- " Oui ..."

\- " C'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps que j'attend que tu me demande ça, Malfoy !"


	4. Chapitre 3 - Etrangetés

\- N... Ne va surtout pas penser que je t'aime bien ou quoi ce soit ! dit-il en rougissant. Je fais ça pour Val ! Parce que... Parce que ... Rah, tu m'énerve !

\- D'accord. Mais dis moi, où est passé le professeur Rogue ? Il était là il ya une minute !

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Eh ! Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé !

Shawn et Val se rapprochèrent en portant tout les deux une grosse et vieille malle en bois sombre abîmée et poussièreuse entourrée de chaînes.

\- Déjà ? ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Drago.

Ils la déposèrent lourdement à ses pieds.

\- Un trésor ! S'écria Vince.

\- Non, juste une vielle malle qu'on vient de trouver à côté d'un arbre mort. Répondit Shawn.

\- Mais c'est génial !

\- Bah, euh ...

\- Les gars, mieux ne vaut pas y toucher quand on ne sait pas ce que c'est ...Conseilla Greg.

\- Il a raison. Lança Harry. Mieux vaut-être prudent je pense.

\- Une malle. Répondit Shawn.

\- C'est peut-être quelque chose de mauvais. Relança Harry.

\- Une malle ?

\- Il est peut-être porteur de quelque chose qu'on ne doit pas découvrire. Continua Harry.

\- C'est une malle, Harry.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux une malle ! Ecartez-vous on l'ouvre !

Vince et Greg maintenèrent la malle, tandis que Shawn essaya de l'ouvrir. D'abord en essayant de crocheter la serrure, puis en utilisant un sort. Il réesseya en essayant de briser les chaînes. En vain. Cependant Pansy le ridiculisa avec un bon coup de pied dans la serrure.

\- Ah ! Bah ça ! Lança Vincent complêtement mort de rire.

\- Ça va tais toi ! Lui répondit Shawn se sentant un peu humilié.

Pansy fixa la malle et fut surprise de trouver graver au couteau sur le bois du coffre quelque chose comme "Prisonnière de la lune ou du chasseur, la louve blanche cherche son amour perdu, désormais proie de son propre péché." Ensuite elle lu un nom qui lui fut familier, hativement griffoner au canif; Théodore Nott.

\- Eh ! Regardez ! Dit-elle.

La bande s'empressa de lire les messages sans comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Ce qui les intriguaient le plus étaient le nom "Théodore Nutt". A ces mots Val frissona et son visage pâlit. C'était un ami qui passait beaucoups de temps avec eux et qui était apprécié par la bande. Pourtant ...Val le détestait et l'évitait. Quelque chose que ses amis n'ont jamais compris.

Les chaînes se brisa, la malle fut prise de violentes secousses elle s'ouvrit brusquement et on pouvait voir différent objets étranges à l'intérieur. Des choses assez étranges pour ne pas laisser la petite bande troublé.

On sortit d'abord, une radio, des poèmes d'amour maladroitement composé sur des bouts de papiers défréchis, trois flacons de philtre d'amour, des fleurs de lavandes désêchés, une robe blanche couverte de cendre et des draps blancs tâchées de sang. Drago quelque peu dégoûté de cette trouvaille médiocre, jeta un oeil au fond du coffre et vit quelque chose de brilliant. N'osant pas y toucher, ce fut Harry qui, curieux, plongea sa main et ressortit un médaillon doré sur lequel fut inscrit une étrange rune et couvert de terre. Il semblait avoir été récemment déterré.

Face à cette chose Val ne su tenir le coup et s'évanouie. Drago et Harry se précipitèrent à son chevet, mais elle avait déjà sombré dans un profond et étrange sommeil.

Pdv Valérie Dravis

Quand j'étais petite, avec ma mère on avait l'habitude de prier tout les matins. Le dimanche on allait à la messe je l'accompagnait à la chapelle du coin. C'était la petite chapelle blanche, recouverte de lières. Elle semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec les bois dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Cette chapelle je l'aimais. J'ai toujours pensé que Dieu l'avait posé là rien que pour nous. On s'y sentait bien, aimé par quelque chose de puissant et de beau. C'était notre lieu à nous. Je savais comment y rentrer, même quand le prêtre l'avait fermé à clé. Il y avait toujours une petite clé doré caché dans le creux d'un bouleau juste à côté de la grande porte principale. Ma mère me portait pour que je puisse l'attraper et on entrait en douce. On priait, on chantait, on parlait. C'était nos moments à nous dans notre deuxième maison. Notre véritable maison. Quand on ressortait, on prenait soin de reposer la clé, soigneusement caché dans l'arbre. On savait qu'il y avait que nous qui pouvait la trouver.

Sur cette clé il y avait la même rune que sur le pendentif de ma mère qui a été enterré avec elle.

Val se réveilla brutalement à l'ombre d'un arbre Shawn assis à côté, veillant sur elle. Rakka le grand oiseau Rokh rongeait ses plumes aux côtés de Pansy, Gregory et Vincent.

\- Où sont Harry et Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils sont partis tout les deux à la recherche du Professeur Rogue. Ils ne sont pas revenue depuis une demi-heure. Répondit Shawn.

\- Une demi-heure ?! S'écria Val. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Une heure.

\- Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde...! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée.

Pansy se leva avec Gregory et Vincent.

\- Shawn, reste avec Val ici pour l'instant, on va essayer de voir où ils sont. Ça devrait faire un moment qu'ils devraient être revenue avec Rogue.

Shawn acquiesça, Pansy et les deux autres s'en allèrent, s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent disparu du champ de vision des deux amis.

Val posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shawn.

\- On a encore une nouvelle bonne demi-heure devant nous. Dit-il en soupirant.

Val chantonna une toute petite mélodie étouffé par sa voix légèrement embrumé.

\- Tu n'a pas peur ? Lui demanda Shawn.

\- Non. Répondit elle calmement.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda.

\- C'est toi qui a peur. Mais ne t'en fais pas je te protégerais. Dit-elle.

Il sourit un peu gêné.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aime ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il rougit très gêné.

\- En ami, oui.

\- Ça me va.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu aime quelqu'un ?

\- Hm... Laisse moi voir, Drago aime Harry, Harry aime Ron, Ron aime Neville, Neville aime Vincent, Vincent te préfère toi ou Gregory. Toi et Gregory vous aimez Pansy mais Pansy aime Drago. Vu que je ne veux pas faire partie du cycle je vais dire... que je suis célibataire et c'est bien comme ça.

\- N'importe quoi ! Mais dis... J'ai l'impression que tu es obsédée par l'amour.

\- Comme tout le monde.

\- Non. Toi c'est différent, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu cherche c'est d'être aimée partout et part tout le monde, pas vrai ?

\- Comme tout le monde.

-... Pff...

\- Oui.

\- Ah ! Tu vois !

\- Mais d'après Blaise, je ne plaît à personne.

\- Tu plaira à quelqu'un un jour.

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal en fait tu sais. Je ne plaît pas aux gars tant pis.

\- Tu plaît à Théodore Nott.

-...

\- Dis... C'est quoi la chose la plus importante au monde pour toi ?

-... Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu déteste autant Théodore Nott ? Il t'aime, lui, pourtant...

\- Je ne préfère pas entendre dire que Théodore Nott m'aime.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il t'a fait une déclaration et que tu a accepté...

\- Je n'ai jamais rien accepté de lui ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Ça va. Ça va. Tu vas réveiller Rakka. Dit-il.

Un long silence s'immisca entre eux.

\- C'était quoi la journée la plus importante de ta vie ? Demanda Shawn.

Val sourit et s'adossa à Shawn.

Je savais lourdement m'affaler sur les chaises de la salle commune de Serpentard. Je savais écouter la radio, entendre ma chanson chanter par la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Normalement une personne ferait tout pour récupérer sa création maudissant l'usurpateur au passage. Pourtant moi ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai pensé: "Tant mieux pour elle. Elle connaitra le succès grâce à mes textes. J'aurais au moins servit à quelque chose dans ma vie.".

Je savais lire et relire ces poèmes d'amour idiots que j'écrivais en douce pour un garçon de ma maison. Je les glissais dans son sac. Et un jour il me les à rendu, une insulte griffonné dessus. Ma réaction face à Blaise: "Ha ha ha ! Les garçons, quelle violence !". J'étais si seule. Un jour je lui ai demandé:

\- Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Il a rit.

\- Non ! Pas comme ça ! Ne le prend pas mal, mais la réaction de ce type était normal ! Même avec trois philtre d'amour tu ne plairais à personne. Personne ne veux de toi.

Je me suis contenté de rire de manière idiote comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. J'amais il n'aurait pu deviner que j'étais effondrée juste après.

Après ça je suis parti. J'ai erré dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme ces fantômes qui le jonchent. Observer par les tableaux, mon malaise grandissait au fur et a mesure que j'avançais. Malgré tout ces "gens" autour de moi, je me sentais seule. De retour au dortoir, je me suis réaffalé sur la même chaise réecoutant la radio. Je savais revêtir un masque, lire et relire des poèmes d'amour idiots, je savais m'endormir, je savais me réfugié dans les rêves. Et je vis cette nouvelle partie de mon enfance de nouveau embrumé par l'amnésie.

On avait pas plus de sept ans. C'était ce jour, le véritable jour qui m'a posé dans les fleurs de tendresse, les fleurs de lavande. C'était ce garçon, mon meilleur ami, je ne me souviens ni de son nom ni de son visage, mais sa voix et sont sourire était innocent et pure.

La façon dont il m'aimait semblait inconditionnel, et ce qu'il me disait me plongeait dans un doux rêve. Un jour après avoir joué près de la chapelle, il me prit mes mains et me dit; "Val, je crois que je t'aime".

Et là avec cette innocence infantile, il m'offrit des fleurs de lavandes et me dit: "Quand on sera plus grand on se mariera, et tu portera ces fleurs, d'accord ? Et je t'aimerais pour toujours, je te le promet.".

Nous étions petits ! Je sais que ça a l'air bête... Mais jamais je

n'oublierais tout ça. Peu de temps après je n'avais plus le droit d'aller le voir, ses parents se sont mis à me détester et ma mère les effrayait. Ils ont utilisé un sort d'oublie sur leur fils.

Il avait oublié qui j'étais en une fraction de seconde.

Les fleurs de lavandes se sont désêchés, mon rêve se changea en cauchemar, et son visage se brouille causé par l'amnésie de la lune.

Le reste du temps, je le passais avec Drago, Gregory et Vincent. Blaise m'évitait. C'était mieux ainsi. On parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi, Greg et Vince riaient en même temps que nous, on était bien. Drago se leva et me prit le bras.

\- Restez ici vous deux ! Ordonna-t-il à Gregory et Vincent.

Son petit côté tyran m'a toujours fait rire et il sait m'attendrire. Il m'éloigna un peu des deux autres. Il se retourna et posa un paquet de caramels dans mes mains.

\- C'est pour moi ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

\- Bien sûr, imbécile. Je n'en veux pas.

\- Tu es meugnooon !

\- Rah ! Arrête ! Sois sérieuse, ce que je m'apprête à te dire est très important !

\- J'écoute.

\- Tu...tu es ma meilleure amie. Dit-il.

\- C'est important... Pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc je suis ta meilleure amie ? Mais Greg et Vince ? Et Pansy ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est juste que... Voilà. Je t'aime bien.

\- Sacré arguments.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, moi ?! Je t'aime bien c'est tout !

\- Tu es meugnooon !

\- Mais... Idiote, va ! Jamais sérieuse celle-ci... Sens toi privilégié un peu ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir cet honneur !

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr que oui. Je suis heureuse d'être désormais la meilleure amie et la confidente du grand et fabuleux Drago Lucius Malfoy !

\- "Grand et fabuleux"... Oui.

On éclata de rire. Et il réparti revoir Greg et Vince avec un air assez fière.

Le soir se pointa. Il n'y eue pas de lune. Loué soit le Seigneur. En tant qu'esclave de la lune, je me devais de rester dehors. Si jamais je venais à m'évanouir et à perdre mon contrôle de gros dangers m'arriveront. Il faut continuer à scruter le ciel...

Je partit non loin de la cabane hurlante, mon coeur battait, il fallait que je trouve un endroit isolé et calme. Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas, le son des feuilles mortes craquelantes sur le sol. Je me retournit brutalement et je vis la face de ce garçon qui me donna la nausée. Théodore Nott. Mon visage pâlit lorsqu'il me dit:

\- Ne cherche pas à te cacher de la lune...

Je ne répondit pas.

\- Je pourrais te libérer d'elle en échange je veux quelque chose... Dit-il.

\- Je ne fais pas de pacte avec le diable.

\- Je sais que m'on père t'a forcé, Valérie laisse moi te prouver ce que je vaut.

\- Tu ne vaut rien.

Il me tendit une robe blanche.

\- Elle est pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que... N'essaye pas de m'acheter, ordure !

\- Je ne veux pas une chose pareille...

\- Que me veux-tu à la fin ?!

\- Ton amour.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le Coffre des Mémoires

Shawn fixa attentivement Val. Le vent dans les feuillages des arbres lui berçant les idées. Cependant il restait Rakka, confortablement allongée dans son lit de feuilles sêchées. Elle ne dormait qu'à moitié, car elle sursautait lorsqu'on marchait sur une branche morte. Shawn se pencha vers Val:

\- Et... Tu as accepté ?

\- Non. Lui répondit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et dit:

\- Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face... Et ses paroles... Auraient été des paroles en l'air. Et en plus de ça... La lune m'en a empêché.

Shawn ne su pas de suite que Val parlait de ce garçon qu'elle aimait il y a cinq ans. Sept années d'innocence et de douceurs infantiles avant un enlèvement organiser par des membres d'un marché noir dont le sang et la magie augmentait la valeur de la marchandise. Un évènement qui l'amena a grand coups dans le monde mature et dangereux qu'est la sorcellerie. Et la lune... Était quelque chose dont Val redoutait le plus, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle profita de l'absence de Pansy, Greg et Vince qui étaient partis à la recherche de Drago et Harry pour s'approcher de Shawn. La voix tremblante elle lui dit:

\- Avant je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière. J'ai toujours vécue comme une moldue, avec des moldues dans un environnement de moldues.

\- Tu n'es pas qu'une sorcière. Lui répondit-il. Tu es une Sang-Pure. Une véritable. Ces gens t'ont enlever et t'ont vendues.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Et moi non plus...

-...

\- Ce que je sais... C'est que j'ai vue Théodore Nott ce jour là. Et c'est ça qui a poussé mon refus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?... Lors de l'enlèvement...

Le visage de Val pâlit soudainement.

\- Tu le sais déjà... Dit-elle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit...

Répondit Shawn.

\- Je...

Il y a cinq ans. C'était... Il y a cinq ans. L'époque où les mères savaient se sacrifier pour sauver leurs enfants. Du poison, une dague dans le coeur, un sort...

avada kedavra...

Trop petite pour comprendre, inconsciente de ce que je vis. Ma mère tomba lourdement à terre. Et moi... je ne vis plus rien. Tout était embrumé. Je pense qu'on a du m'assomer.

A mon réveil j'étais allongée dans un entrepôt sombre et froid. Il y avait autour de moi, un cercle d'hommes en noirs qui se tenait debout, droit, me fixant. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je suffocais... Comme une paralysie du sommeil.

Val arreta son récit un moment.

\- C'est bête... Pas vrai ? dit-elle.

\- Ne te force pas à sourire. Répondit Shawn.

Elle reprit.

Je semblais comme être au centre d'un cercle. Et là...

Et là... Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Quelqu'un ou... quelque chose. Il n'a pas de forme humaine. Il était quelque chose d'animal. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais il...

Elle baissa la tête

\- Il n'aurait pas agi si "il" n'aurait pas été là pour le lui commander !

\- C'est qui "il" ?

\- Son maître. Mon maître vu que je suis sienne désormais.

\- Tu as été vendu...?

\- Pas exactement.

Le maître lui ordonna d'agir. Alors il agit. En se laissant entrainer par ses pulsions bestiale. Toutes ses pulsions bestiales. Je n'étais plus rien. Et pendant qu'il faisait son affaire sous le regard déreangeant et écoeurant de ceux autour de moi, il m'a mordu. Et à ce moment, au fond, à côté du maître, je l'ai vue.

J'ai vue le visage enfantin de ce qu'est aujourd'hui celui de Théodore Nott.

\- Jamais je n'aurais de la quelconque affection pour lui, Shawn. Si il faisait partie de tout ça la seule chose que je devrais être capable de faire c'est de le haïr. Pourtant qui suis-je pour ne pas pardonner ceux qui m'ont abuser alors que le Christ a pardonner ceux qui l'on cloué sur la croix ? C'est difficile et je n'y arrive pas. Cependant Drago s'est terriblement mépris sur moi. Lui Dit-elle.

Elle se leva et pris la robe dans la malle.

\- Théodore... Il devait être aussi petit et inconscient de la situation que moi. Pourtant à mon retour au dortoir, cette nuisette je l'avais brûlé dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

Ils virent la robe et tout ce que contenait le coffre s'effondrer en cendre.

\- Je vois. dit-elle. Tout ça n'était que des illusions.

\- Et la morsure ? Lui demanda Shawn.

Elle releva sa chemise et montra à Shawn la trace des crocs acérés profondément enfoncer dans la chair de sa hanche, cicatrisé sous formes de points et de traits rosés sur sa peau brune.

\- Tu es si délicate. Ce ne peux pas être un humain qui t'a fait ça... !

\- Non. Ce n'en était pas un. A ma mort je n'irais ni au paradis, ni en enfer mais je ferais partie du Terrain de Chasse.

\- Le Terrain de Chasse ?

Le regard de Val se plongea profondément dans celui de Shawn comme pour lui communiquer quelque chose.

\- Dans un avenir proche, très proche... Tu le sauras.

Ces paroles le fit frissoner. Mais ils virent au loin, Pansy, Greg et Vince revenir complètement pâle.

\- On... On est revenue au point de départ. Dit Vince choqué.

\- On ne les a trouver nulle part...! S'exclama Gregory essoufflé.

\- Ils ont sûrement dû retourner au château. Expliqua Shawn. Il faut rentrer, il commence à faire nuit.

Pansy s'effondra au sol, épuisé et désespéré.

\- On ne peut pas sortir ! Cria-t-elle. On est enfermé dans la forêt. Il semble n'y avoir plus de bouts. Lorsqu'on part vers la sortie on retourne toujours à notre point de départ !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Mauvaise lune

\- Quoi ?!

Shawn se jeta vers elle pour la relevé.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Explique nous !

Les nuages s'évaporaient dans le ciel sombre laissant apparaître... La lune. Soudain Rakka sursauta. Ils entendirent un craquement et des hurlements.

\- Il faut qu'on parte ! Ordonna Pansy.

Greg et Vince se précipitèrent pour la suivre, Pansy entraîna Shawn par la main, celui-ci se retourna et vit Val encore à terre.

\- Val ! Lui cria-t-il. Debout, dépêche toi !

\- Je... Je ne peux pas je suis...

\- GROUILLE !

-...Paralysée...

Un voile de brume noir épaisse lui bloqua sa vue tandis qu'il se vit s'éloigner d'elle, entraîné par Pansy dans les fonds boisés. Elle disparue.

Tout disparue.

\- Malfoy... Malfoy, réveille toi !

\- Fiche moi la paix, Potter, je dors...

\- MALFOY ! Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de dormir tranquillement ! On est en danger, tout les deux !

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Lui et Harry étaient côte à côte sur les dalles froides d'une cabane vide et sombre, qui avait pour seul éclairage, la lumière froide de la lune se faufilant à travers une vitre cassé. Il se retourna et se reretourna avant de comprendre qu'on l'avait ligoté.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Potter ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est... ?!

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ! On était perdu dans la forêt, tout les deux, tu te souviens ? Puis des hommes sont arrivés, ils t'ont assommé et nous ont attachés...

Drago se débattit brusquement en essayant de faire céder les liens qui serraient ses poignées dans son dos.

\- Ne t'agite pas comme ça dans tout les sens ! Tu es encore affaiblie...

\- Pour qui tu te prend, je ne suis pas faible !

\- Chut !

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas sur le sol arriver.

\- Ferme les yeux et fais semblant d'être encore assomé ! Chuchota Harry.

Drago s'éxécuta, Harry écoutant les bruits des mouvements de ses ravisseurs s'approcher de plus en plus. Les voyant arriver devant lui, Harry les fusilla du regard.

\- Ça va il dort encore. Dit un des ravisseurs à son coéquipier. Mais l'autre ne nous intéresse pas, on le laisse partir ?

Un des kidnapper prit le menton d'Harry et le leva.

\- Toi...! On va te laisser en vie. Tu n'a pas intérêt à parler de ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit, pigé ?! Sinon... Ton ami blondinet y passera !

Drago trembla de peur à ces mots.

Harry ne broncha pas et se contenta d'assasiner du regard l'ordure qui s'addressait à lui, tandis que l'autre pris Drago sur son épaule.

\- Ai...Aide moi ! L'appela-t-il télépathiquement.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, Malfoy, je te le jure ! Lui répondit Harry, espérant que ses pensées parviennent jusqu'à celles de son ami qui se faisait emmener hors de sa vue.

Il fit en sorte de trouver quelque chose de pointue et de coupant pour essayer de se détacher. Soudain il entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas. Il se cacha. Cependant il comprit que ce fut ceux de ses amis Pansy, Greg, Vince et Shawn arriver.

\- Regardez, une cabane !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit correcte d'y entrer...

\- Pas le choix !

\- Eh ! Les amis ! Appela Harry.

\- Potter ?! Ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche ! Pourquoi tu es attaché ? Oú est Drago ?!

\- Des enfoirés l'ont enlevé ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez !

Pansy et Shawn lui détacha les mains.

\- Je reconnais ça. Dit Shawn. C'est le marché du Sang. Drago à dû se faire enlevé par des mecs qui travaillent pour eux. Val à subi la même chose...

\- Le marché du Sang ?

\- Une sorte d'enchères aux esclaves dont la valeur augmente, en fonction du sang. Si la marchandise est un Sang Pur, il aura beaucoup plus de valeur qu'un enfant de moldus. C'est pour ça que les Sang Pur, sont leurs principales cible.

\- Il faut le sortir de là !

\- On ne peut pas sortir de la forêt, espêce d'abruti !

\- Alors eux non plus, il faut y aller !

Des hurlements se firent de nouveau entendre. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre.

On distingua des bruits de craquements à l'extérieur ... Puis dans les murs et sur le sol. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre au niveau du toit, puis des poussières en tomba.

\- Merde ça va s'écrouler ! Cria Gregory.

Ils sortirent tous en courant, Harry à peine eut il franchi la sortie, qu'un assourdissant bruit d'explosion éclata sur le toit et tout s'effondra.

Pansy trébucha, Shawn à son tour, étourdis et désordonnés par la panique et la vitesse à laquelle il fallait fuir.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! S'écria Shawn.

Harry lui répondit essoufflé.

\- Aucune idée.

Il songea en fronçant les sourcils: "Dans tout les cas... Ils n'avaient aucune intention de nous laisser en vie." Pensa-t-il.

\- Si seulement le Professeur Rogue était là... Murmura Vincent.

Harry le fixa tristement.

\- Oui... Mais allons-y il faut trouver Drago !... Avant qu'on ne le retrouve plus jamais...

Ils s'avançèrent dans la forêt, guidée par l'instinct d'Harry. Suivirent les traces, les indices... En vain. Cependant ils ne perdirent pas espoir et continuèrent à marcher, à courir et à trébucher... Soudain ils virent une grande silhouette d'homme dans la pénombre, marcher rapidement vers eux...

Drago était allongée, toujours ligoté, sur le sol de la forêt, les yeux demi clos. Il avait des douleurs partout, et tremblait de froid. Dans sa tête il comptait les secondes, les minutes, les heures. Sa vue se brouillait de larmes lorsqu'il pensais à Harry. Allait-il venir le sauver ? Ou partir et le laisser en plan, mourir tuer ou abuser par il ne savait quel sous espèce de déchets humains. Il se retint de pleurer sinon les homme autour sauront qu'il ne dormait pas. Soudain il sursauta lorsqu'un des hommes lui prit le bras et le releva brusquement. Il l'inspecta, ses yeux argenté, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et sa peau diaphane était douce. Il était beau, hélas. La cible parfaite.

\- Tu va plaire au maître, toi ! Magnifique poupée...de Serpentard, hein ? On a touché le gros lot. Tu sera surement sa concubine préféré. Ria-t-il de manière répugnante.

Drago essaya de se débattre.

\- MON PÈRE VOUS TUERA ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Ah ouais ? 'Faudrait déjà qu'il te retrouve !

L'autre l'attrapa tout aussi violemment. Fixa Drago un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Son coéquipier le frappa et lui dit:

\- T'es con ?! On a pas le droit de s'amuser avec la marchandise avant le maître. Il doit être parfaitement pure !

\- Ça va, la ferme ! Il est tellement parfait... Ne pas y goûter ce serait râté sa vie !

Il lêcha le visage du captif qui poussa un cris de peur mélanger à du dégoût.

-... Bordel... Laissons voir autre part...

\- NON !

\- Arrête connard, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Fiche lui la paix, la pureté de cette poupée compte plus que ta propre vie, bouffon !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUPÉE !

\- Oh que si. La plus belle qu'on ai jamais trouvé. Plus belle que la gamine aux cheveux blancs qu'on a dégoté il ya cinq ans, la perle rare. Elle était tellement belle que le mettre l'a transformé pour faire d'elle son esclave éternellement.

\- Ordures... ! Lorsque mon père vous trouvera... Il vous tuera tous vous et votre enfoiré de maître à la noix !

\- Ton père ! Ha ha ha, abruti va ! Ton père va crever comme la bouse qu'il est sans qu'il ne te retrouve jamais ! Et notre maître te fera cloué une bec une fois pour toute lorsque tu sera sa chienne !

Soudain, ils entendirent tous des grognements de chien derrière eux. Puis une respiration lente, lourde et saccadé d'un rugissement grave et effrayant d'un loup... Le bruit de gouttes d'eau tomba juste à côté du visage du jeune homme. Il tourna lentement la tête en tremblant et vit, la gueule baveuse d'un loup garou enragée, caché dans les ombres, se tenir juste derrière lui. Ce fut la fin.

Et en une fraction de seconde dans un rugissement effroyable les deux ravisseurs furent exterminer.

Drago ne bougea pas figé par la peur.

Puis...

Petrificatus Totalus !

Dans son élan le loup fut stoppé avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans son massacre.

Drago se retourna et vit:

\- Harry... ! Professeur Rogue !


	7. Chapitre 6 - A vol d'oiseau

\- T... Tu m'as appelé "Harry" ?

Drago se blottit contre eux.

\- Monsieur Malfoy... Je sais que vous êtes encore en état de choc mais...

Harry décala un tout petit peu Drago qui était beaucoup trop près de son professeur, à son goût.

\- Drago... Tu vas bien... On est soulagé.

Drago ne répondit pas et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ni se retourner ni se séparer de ses deux sauveurs. Pansy, Greg, Vince et Shawn se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- DRAGO ! Hurla Pansy heureuse de le voir en vie.

\- On a chercher Val partout, elle aussi ! En vain. Soupira Shawn épuisé et désespéré.

Le professeur se retourna et regarda le loup garou à terre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais où elle est.

\- En ce qui le concerne... Le loup... Demanda Shawn. Comment cela se fait-il... Il est mort ?

\- Non, sous l'effet d'un petrificatus. Répondit le professeur. Normalement il aurait résister, mais il était déjà assez faible. De plus je ne devais pas le tuer. Ce serait incorrecte que vous perdiez votre amie, monsieur Dawnstar, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant les deux autres sont bien mort...

Shawn pâlit lorsqu'il compris.

\- V... Val ?

\- C'était hélas, une pleine lune ce soir, une mauvaise lune. Lui dit Rogue. Au levé du jour sa transformation annulera le sort, et j'irai la chercher à ce moment là. Allons-y.

\- Et les deux autres ?

\- Rakka et la forêt s'en chargeront.

Rogue plongea dans ses pensées et songea au fait qu'il n'a pas été là lorsque Drago son filleule se fit enlever et que ses élèves eurent été en danger. Il ne les as jamais abandonnés dans la forêt ! Jamais cela n'aurait été ses intentions, cependant à part les accompagner et les aider à s'occuper de l'oiseau Rokh, Dumbledore lui avait confié la tâche de retrouver le coffre des mémoires pour lui. Pourtant Val et Shawn l'avaient déjà trouver avant. Lorsque les enfants l'on ouvert, alors que Dumbledore avait prévenu les professeurs que les élèves sont formellement interdit d'y toucher, la forêt s'est mis en état de défense. Quelque chose qui était renfermé à l'intérieur du coffre s'est échappé. Au passage, le coffre avait utilisé les souvenirs de la première personne qui l'avait touché, Val. Des objets résumant des journées importante pour elle se sont matérialisé dans le coffre temporairement. Au bout d'une heure ils disparaissent. Lorsque le professeur Rogue essaya de revenir auprès de ses élèves, ils avaient déjà tous disparue, même Rakka. Utilisant des illusions temporelles qui avaient plongée le professeur Rogue au même endroit deux heures plus tôt. Il réussit tout de même a revenir au présent en trompant la forêt, retrouvant Harry et les autres. Ils réussirent à retrouver Drago qui manquait de peu la mort et sont tous désormais en chemin vers l'école. Cependant il reste un seul problème. La forêt s'est refermer.

C'est à cause de cela que Pansy, Gregory et Vincent ne pouvaient pas retourner au château, revenant au même point de départ lorsqu'ils pensaient avoir atteint la sortie. Pourtant lorsque Rogue chercha une solution, il eue une idée.

\- Si elle ne veut pas nous laisser sortir, alors on s'y échappera.

Le professeur referma le coffre, l'attacha avec le reste des chaînes sur le dos de l'oiseau géant. Rakka sursauta et commença à se débattre. Harry compris ce que son professeur essayait de faire et rassura Rakka en lui caressant le bec. Le professeur aida les enfants à monter sur le dos de l'oiseau et y monta à son tour. L'oiseau était heureusement assez fort pour supporter tout le monde (plus le coffre), même s'il peinait à voler correctement. Ainsi ils rentrèrent tous au château sain et sauf.

\- Ainsi l'oiseau s'appelle donc Rakka ? Demanda Dumbledore à Harry.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Et toi, Drago... Tu n'es pas trop éreinté par cette journée ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas...

\- Je te conseillerais vivement de ne surtout pas en parler à ton père, mon cher Drago. Inutile qu'il te prive de voir tes amis en t'enfermant dans ta chambre pour te protéger, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... Professeur...

\- Et enfin... Severus ? Tu ne devrait peut-être pas perdre tes élèves de vue. Ce sont des personnes très curieuse. Ce n'est pas un mal mais cela peut être dangereux lorsqu'ils touchent à quelque chose qui n'est pas approprié. Tâche de mieux les surveiller.

\- P... Professeur Dumbledore ! Le professeur Rogue n'y ai pour rien ! Essaya de défendre Harry. C'est nous qui...

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Le rassura Dumbledore. Désormais retournez dans vos maisons tout les deux. Il serait temps que vous vous reposiez.

Harry et Drago quittèrent tout les deux le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Potter...Est-ce que...

\- Ah. "Potter"... J'ai préféré quand tu m'a appelé "Harry".

\- Harry. Est-ce que tu...serais capable de descendre jusqu'au cachots... ? Demain... ?

-... Oui, je crois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?

\- P...parce que...Tu n'as cas demander à Shawn le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard ! Dit Drago extrêmement rapidement. Bonne nuit Potter ! Aurevoir !

Il accelera le pas, tout rouge.

\- Ah d'accord. A demain, Dray ! Lui répondit Harry en souriant.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Capitaines de Quidditch

Après le premier cours de ce matin, Harry, Ron, Drago et Val étaient convoqué par la professeur McGonagall. Pour, bagarre, incitation à la bagarre, vol et lancements de paries. En effet une dispute avait éclaté dans les couloirs après le cours de métamorphose entre Ron et Harry. Comme Drago, Gregory et Vincent sont des bons amis d'Harry désormais, l'un à parié 30 points pour Harry s'il gagne, et les autres 30 points pour Ron. Ils étaient confortablement installé sur les escaliers, en train de manger un goûter que Val avait volé dans les cuisines pour Drago. Jusqu'à ce que la professeur McGonagall, alertée par les cris, les interpelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé vous deux ? demanda la professeur McGonagall, à Ron et Harry, dans son bureau.

\- Bah oui, que s'est il passé, vous deux ? Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, non ? Provoqua Drago en ricanant.

Ron lui lança un regard noir que Drago lui renvoya. Harry soupira.

\- De toute façon, tu es susceptible, Ron ! Toi et Hermione vous faites tout ce "qu'elle" vous demande ! Vous la suivez comme des bons chiens jusqu'à croire à des rumeurs "qu'elle" à lançé sur moi !

\- On est pas ses chiens, Harry ! Pas plus que cette Valérie qui suit ton nouveau petit ami comme un véritable chien-chien. Et t'as un sacré toupet de dire ça d'Hermione, toi et ta nouvelle sale bande de ...

\- Ronald Weasley !

\- Eh, ho. J'ai rien à voir dans vos histoires, moi. Lui lança Val extrêmement calme. M'incruster pas dans vos embrouilles.

\- RETIRE CE QUE T'AS DIS SUR VAL ! PAUVRE NAZE ! Lui cria Drago.

À la vue de sa colère, Val sourit et joigna les mains, touché par sa réaction.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, calmez vous.

Drago se précipita sur Ron pour le frapper, mais McGonagall les sépara de justesse.

\- Drago Malfoy ! J'ai dis CALMEZ VOUS !

\- Oui, Dray ! Lança Harry. On ne tape pas les plus faibles que soi ! C'est pas très éthique.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça... ?

Ron se retourna et vis Harry visiblement amusé par la soudaine fureur de Drago. Celui-ci lança la phrase qu'il avait pour habitude de sortir dans ces moments là.

\- De toute façon mon père va en entendre parler !

\- Pff... T'es pathétique, Malfoy... Lui fit avaler Ron.

\- Et toi t'es con, Weasnaze. Lui renvoya Drago.

Val s'approcha d'Harry pendant que la professeur McGonagall essaya de les calmés.

\- Tu parie 30 points en plus ou en moins pour Gryffondor ? Lanca Val.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux en souriant.

Après avoir été réprimandé et avoir vainement essayer d'être réconcilier, Harry repartit avec Drago et Val.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes plus amis, toi, Ron et Hermione ? Demanda Val à Harry.

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre.

\- C'est à cause d'une fille. Héra.

Drago toussa à son nom. Val se retourna et le fixa. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il faisant semblant d'être surpris.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ahem. Non. Pourquoi ?

Val fixa Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était son amoureuse. Répondit-elle sêchement.

\- Non !

Elle continua de le dévisager.

\- Maintenant c'est Granger. Pas vrai ?

\- Berk ! Même pas en rêve...

J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se tourna, il l'a pris dans ses bras d'une manière joueuse.

\- Tu es jalouse, Dravis ? Lui susurra le jeune garçon à l'oreille.

Elle gloussa un tout petit peu, et embrassa la joue du blond, surpris.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi serais-je jalouse de filles qui ne seront bientôt plus de ce monde ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Il la lacha surpris par l'expression de Val, qui souriait de manière...folle. Il songea à une simple plaisanterie et se mit à rire aussi. Val regarda Harry.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle. J'espère que notre chère Rogue à accepter tes avances.

Il rougit soudainement tomate.

\- M...mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Essaya-t-il de se justifier. Je... Je...Je n'ai pas de...

\- T'as façon de bégayer dit tout, Harry.

Elle sourit et profita que Drago est pris de l'avance sur eux pour lui dire proche de son oreille:

\- C'est bien tu sais. On est pareils. Je veux que tu reste avec nous mais garde tes distances mon ange. Ce que Drago a dit dans son sommeil l'autre jour, avant que tu integre le groupe, m'a vraiment mise en rogne. Alors ne t'approche pas trop près de lui et je t'aiderais en tout ce qui concerne Severus Rogue. D'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs bêtement.

Il sursauta choqué par ces derniers propos. A la vue de son émotion, Val se remit à rire.

\- J...je... Je ne comprend pas... Dit-il.

\- Bon ! Vous venez ?! Leur cria Drago un peu trop loin d'eux. On va être en retard !

En cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue les avaient exceptionnellement laissé choisir le camarade avec lequel ils allaient formé un binôme pour le contrôle qu'ils devaient faire. Naturellement Val se retourna vers Drago.

\- Non. Dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que tu es légendairement nulle, tu me fais rire et tu me déconcentre. Je préfère travailler seul aujourd'hui.

Il sourit.

\- Mais ouais... Bien sûr. Dit Val.

Elle pris ses affaires et s'installa néanmoins à côté de lui. Harry lui se fichait totalement de qui était avec lui et préferait observer le professeur. Celui-ci fut terriblement gêné par son petit sourire en coin et installa Ron à côté de lui, sachant qu'il était au courant de leurs crêpage de chignon actuel, il espérait que cela allait distraire l'élève et qu'il allait arrêté de le fixer.

Bien sûr Ron grogna, et Harry ne s'apperçut pas de suite qu'il était à côté de lui. Puis il sursauta lorsqu'il le remarqua et soupira. Heureusement il était dans la rangée juste devant Drago et Val. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient et vit le jeune blond déjà plié en deux.

\- Dray... ! Appela-t-il. Pourquoi tu rigole ?

Tout rouge, il agita ses bras en signe de "stop" incapable de prononcer un mot. Il s'éloigna un peu de Val histoire de retrouver son souffle. Elle vit le regard interrogateur d'Harry et pouffa un peu de rire aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce tu lui a fait ? Demanda Harry.

\- J'ai rien fait.

Elle versa l'ingrédient qu'elle devait verser dans le chaudron à côté du chaudron et se retourna désespéré.

-... Drago... Appela-t-elle

\- NON ! Dit-il toujours mort de rire.

Le cours de potion se finit. Un match de Quiddich entre l'équipe de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard se préparait pour les jours a venir. Les deux équipes s'apprêtèrent donc à l'entraînement.

Quand il était venue le temps d'atteindre le terrain, l'équipe de Serpentard (suivie par Val) se retrouvait de nouveau face à l'équipe de Gryffondor se disputant à nouveau le terrain.

\- Pourquoi devrions nous céder le terrain à votre équipe ? Lança tout d'abord Angelina Johnson. Elle n'est même pas au complet !

\- Sauf Marcus, tout le monde est là ! Se défendit Adrian Pucey. Et puis pourquoi devrions nous céder le terrain à une équipe exclusivement composée de filles ?

Harry, Fred et George se regardèrent.

\- Pour qui tu te prend ?! Lui lança Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet ensemble.

\- Tu ose parler ? sortit Angelina. Laisse parler ton capitaine. Ah ! Il n'est pas là... C'est dommage !

\- Et toi, tu ose parler ? Poursuivie Adrian. Oú est Olivier, hm ?

\- Nous, on a une remplaçante, au moins !

Harry gêné par cette dispute se faufila parmis les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard pour rejoindre Drago et Val.

\- Dray...Murmura Harry. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu en pense quoi ?

Drago ne dit rien pour le moment et Val avait le regard ferme et froid dirigée vers l'équipe adverse.

\- J'ai l'air de pouvoir parler... ? Dit-il.

Harry se posa des questions et vit Angelina présenté leur nouveau capitaine. Une jeune fille rousse aux longs cheveux bouclés, s'avança d'un pas léger et confiant vers Adrian.

\- Je te présente notre nouveau capitaine que Olivier à choisi pour le remplacer. S'écria Angelina. Elle s'appelle Héra !

Drago détourna le regard mais s'apperçut que Val n'était plus derrière lui. Il la vit tout près d'Héra, le même regard fou que tout à l'heure, les mains tremblante se dirigeants doucement et furtivement vers son cou, prête à étranglé sa rivale. Elle se délecta de chaque seconde passé à voir ses mains s'apprètant à se resserrer dans le cou de cette fille.

\- VAL ! Cria Harry.

Drago sursauta, les disputes cessèrent et Val stoppa net.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle un faux sourire innocent aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se retourna Héra.

\- Rien... Lui répondit Val. Tu avais quelque chose dans tes cheveux.

Elle murmura cette phrase de manière si faible qu'elle paraissa inaudible à sa camarade. "Ces cheveux... si doux qui s'entortillaient autour de ses doigts et que ses mains aimait tant coiffé et décoiffé... Ces cheveux... de catin...Hors de question que tu me le reprenne, idiote...je te tuerais avant..."

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte... Je n'ai rien entendue.

\- Rien. Je n'ai rien dis.

Les deux équipes continuèrent à se disputer le terrain. Après qu'Héra ai détourné ses anciens amis contre lui, Harry n'aimait pas être proche d'elle. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix il devait jouer avec elle contre Drago... Qu'il apperçut tourner en rond autour du terrain aux côtés de Val. Il partit les rejoindre. Il attrapa brutalement Val par l'épaule et l'éloigna de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Lui lanca Harry. Tu as failli l'étrangler, c'est ça hein ? Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit.

\- Hi hi hi ! Ça en fait juste plus pour moi ❤

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour...

\- Potter. J'ai une solution pour le problème de terrain. Coupa Drago.

Alors les deux attrapeurs et la jeune fille s'en allairent rejoindre les équipes face à leurs disputes. Drago n'osa pas regarder Héra, tandis qu'Harry fit face à elle.

\- On se partagera le terrain. Simple. Maintenant préparons nous. Dit-il sêchement.

\- Oui. C'est simple Harry Potter, mais nos amis de Serpentard n'ont pas de capitaine ! Lança Angelina.

\- Alors ils désigneront vite leur nouveau capitaine, dit-il.

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent. Adrian se lanca le premier. Il prit le bras de Val et dit à la va-vite:

\- C'est bon.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu sais joué au Quidditch crétine, non ? T'as même déjà été capitaine !

\- C'est pas pour rien que j'ai arrêté, donc tu vas me lâcher le bras s'il te plaît.

\- Aller ! Regarde l'expression de détresse de Malfoy.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, moi. Répondit Drago.

L'équipe de Gryffondor regardait l'équipe adverse qui semblait galéré devant eux.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?! C'est sérieux ?! Lança Drago révolté. Et...et moi ! Je vaut mieux qu'elle au Quidditch bande de traîtres !

\- Hé ho. Révolution Malfoy ? Tu vas couper des têtes ?

\- Absolument ! Je propose un vote. Qui vote pour moi ?

Personne ne répond.

\- Moi ! Ma voix compte pour l'unanimité, je suis capitaine.

\- Val ! On a dit Val. Toi tu es attrapeur tu reste en tant qu'attrapeur on a besoin d'un attrapeur.

Il fit la moue. Val se jeta sur lui et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Oui tu es capitaine ! Dit-elle.T'en fais pas ! On va leur faire mordre la poussière quand même !

\- Pff. Tu n'as même pas de balais... Lui répondit-il.

\- Si. J'ai un Sleipnir ! Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu me fais marcher Dravis.

\- Un "Sleipnir" ? Demanda Harry.

\- Vaaal ! T'as un Sleipnir ?! Arrête de mentir ! Il y en a que cinq dans le monde et ils ont tous été fabriqué en Islande. C'est pas possible.

\- Si ! Vous me croyez pas ? Commencez l'entraînement. Je vais le ramener.

Elle partit en trottinant. Les deux équipes commençèrent leurs stratégie chacuns de leurs côté. Soudain ils virent Val arriver en sautillant devant Drago avec un magnifique balais brun et noir sur lequel était inscrit "Sleipnir" en lettres d'argent puis deux runes de chaque côtés.

Tout le monde était sidéré à la vue de voir Val avec un Sleipnir, sachant qu'a leurs connaissance ils coûtaient très chère et que Val n'aurait jamais eue les moyens de s'en payer un. Harry s'interrogea sur la spécialité du balais ormis sa rareté et Drago haussa les épaules faisant semblant de ne pas être si étonné que ça. Puis à sa grande surprise son amie lui tendit le balais.

\- Tient ! Je te l'échange contre ton Nimbus 2001. Dit-elle.

Il n'hésita pas. Il pris le balais et s'envola avec à toute vitesse au dessus du terrain en criant de joie. Harry éclata de rire en le voyant changer d'émotion aussi vite.

\- Ha ha ha ! Bande de nazes ! Cria-t-il perché sur son nouveau balais.

Puis il reprit son envol en tournoyant à toute vitesse autour des tours.

Val sortit en même temps que la malle où se trouvaient toutes les balles, deux petites boules de plumes noirs. Elle prit le Nimbus de Drago, fit signe à celui-ci et au reste de l'équipe de la suivre. Du côté de l'équipe de Gryffondor;

Harry apperçut Hermione au loin, souriante aux côtés du professeur Rogue, qui lui avait son expression indifférente habituelle. Harry ressentit un étrange sentiment monté en lui, tandis que son visage se crispa. Lorsqu' Héra l'interpella froidement en le bousculant. Elle le vit regarder Rogue et ricana.

\- Encore en train de mater ton prof, Potter. Tu me dégoûte.

Il se sentit rougir de colère et de honte. Il la bouscula en retour et lui dit:

\- Fiche moi la paix, idiote !

Elle continua de ricané et de se moqué de lui en proférant des absurdités. A tel point qu'il pensa qu'elle fut pire que Malfoy au début. En parlant du loup, l'équipe de Serpentard avaient déjà commencé leurs vol, et leur stratégie aérienne était déjà élaboré. Adrian cria à Val:

\- Val ! Je vais demander à Marcus de te laisser définitivement intégré l'équipe, tes idées sont géniaux !

Val sourit complice tandis qu'en volant, elle surveilla d'un oeil discret son meilleur ami survoler Harry et Héra.

\- Malfoy ! Dit Héra. Tu n'as toujours pas conclu avec ta chienne de garde ? Elle doit s'impatienter, non ? Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre les filles !

Il lui cracha dessus. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et de dégoût, tandis qu'Harry se retint d'éclater de rire.

Harry pris son Nimbus et s'en alla aussi, rejoindre Drago.

\- Tu lui as craché dessus ! Dit-il a moitié mort de rire.

\- Elle le mérite.

\- Tu m'étonne. Franchement tu es le seul à pouvoir faire face à ce genre de personne, Drago.

\- Parce que je suis comme eux...

Le sourire d'Harry s'éteigna d'un coup.

-... Quoi...?

Il s'approcha du visage de son ami qui était teinté de tristesse et de honte.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois, Potter. Comme elle. Détestable.

-... Dray... Non...

\- Ne mens pas. Tu l'as dis à Ron et Hermione. Tu me l'as fait comprendre de nombreuses fois que tu me haïssais. Un soir, j'errais dans les couloirs et j'ai vue un miroir. Et dedans ce n'étais pas mon reflet que j'ai vue... C'était toi.

\- T...tu m'as vue dans le miroir du Riséd ?...

\- Toi et... tout le monde...on était tous ensemble. Dit-il la voix tremblante. J'ai compris que ce que je désirais vraiment... C'était être avec vous. Pourtant je pensais que ce n'était pas pour moi, qu'être ton ami... Ce n'était pas possible. Le soir même j'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé que tout le monde s'était retourné contre moi, que j'étais seul... Il n'y avait plus que toi. Alors j'ai tendue la main et... Tu m'a tourné le dos, tu m'a repoussé, ignoré, tu es partie... Et j'ai...j'ai...

Harry pris Drago dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini. Je suis là maintenant.

Et même si tout le monde venait à retourner contre toi... Je serais toujours là...

Toujours... Toujours

Toujours.

Toujours...

Touj...

Mensonges.

Pdv Val.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Désordre mental (flashback)

Flash back

Je n'ai pas le choix. On doit tout changer. Je dois être elle.

Pardonne moi mais... Aujourd'hui je vais encore te duper. C'est pour ton bien, tu comprends ? Je sais que tu vas souffrir, pleurer mais... Je serais là. Je suis la seule et unique... Capable de te consoler et de te reconstruire. Je te sauverais d'elle.

Ainsi j'échange ma place... Avec celle que tu aime.

Ce soir oú la lune me frappait le corps, Théodore Nott m'avait suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Ton amour.

\- Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Tu n'auras rien de moi ! Monstre !

\- Je ne suis pas plus monstrueux que toi. C'est dans tes gènes après tout.

\- Non... Non... C'est faux... Vous m'avez tous...

Je me sentais m'affaiblir, sur le point de perdre conscience, tandis que la lune faisait bouillir mon sang, je sentis aussi la rage bestiale montée en moi.

\- Tu continue à le chercher pas vrai ? Cet amour inconditionnel. Tu n'y arrivera pas ce type a déjà oublié qui tu étais, son amour s'est éffacé avec sa mémoire. Tu fais tout ça en vain, abandonne maintenant... Val l'amour je t'en donnerais, si tu accepte de venir avec moi... Te rendre au maître.

\- Plutôt mourir.

De l'entre aux esclaves, dans lequel j'ai trop longtemps vécue, je m'étais échappé. Notre maître était devenue décrêpie et faible. Ça a été facile de m'enfuir. Pourtant elle... Son esclave préféré m'a pris le bras, presque aussi faible que nous tous. Le visage et les yeux creuser par la faim et la peur. Ça voix était presque inaudible, elle serra sa main...

\- Val... Quand tu le retrouvera... Emmène nous... avec toi...

\- Je reviendrais Orphée. Je vous libérerais... Toi la première.

Elle sourit faiblement, et s'évanouie. Mon coeur se serra lorsque je l'embrassa sur le front pour lui dire adieu. Car je savais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir. Et je partit tant qu'il était encore temps.

\- Val... Le maître veux que je te ramène. Orphée t'attends encore...

Mon estomac se tordit, mes yeux se brouilla de larmes.

\- MENTEUR !

J'allais tomber, c'était trop tard...Nott m'aurait maîtriser facilement en tant que loup, sous cette forme j'étais lié au maitre et m'abaisser à ses ordres était inscrit dans mon nouveau sang. J'aurais été perdue, si Rogue ne serait pas intervenu.

\- Viens... Viens avec moi. Rentrons à la maison.

-... Non...! Haletais-je.

\- NOTT !

M'a vue s'était brouillé, mais je distinguais quand même la silhouette du professeur, avançant sa baguette contre Nott.

\- Ne bougez plus. Vous saviez très bien qu'il est interdit de vous balader hors de vos dortoirs, la nuit tombé !

Nott sourit comme si il avait accepté sa défaite et partit en murmurant à Rogue:

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, professeur. Nous n'avions pas la même fidèlité au maitre.

Il repartit seul. Moi je m'étais écrouler lorsqu'il me fit boire rapidement le contenue d'une fiole violette.

\- Il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup. La lune n'aura plus d'effets sur vous pendant quelque temps.

Trop faible pour parler et le remercier je ne pouvais qu'esquisser un sourire. Il avait dû me reconduire dans notre salle commune.

Le lendemain matin;

\- La sans-talents est encore à ma place !

Drago est arrivé, accompagné de Greg et Vince. "La sans-talents" c'était comme ça qu'il m'appelait au début. Car pour lui je ne valais pas l'admiration qu'il avait pour Harry et pour sa petite amie Héra à ce moment là. Il s'est jeté sur moi alors que j'étais encore allongé dans le sofa.

\- Eh mocheté ! Oú est le travail que tu devais me finir déjà ?

\- Rah, lâche moi tu me fait mal !

\- Il a disparue ! Il étais avec toi et tu es partie, je l'ai chercher partout, Oú iI est ?!

\- Oh... Drago. Tu sais très bien, il étais avec Vincent, il l'a mangé. Pas vrai Vince ?

Greg fixa Vince choqué, Drago écarquilla les yeux, Vince pris la tête d'un poisson béant.

\- C'est vrai, Vince ?!

\- Bah non. J'étais avec vous tout le long.

\- Attendez... Vous aviez vraiment cru que... Hého, c'était ironique !

Je changea ma position allongée pour passer à une position assise à côté de lui, mais lui en profita pour s'affaler dans le sofa en étalant ses jambes sur moi.

\- C'est ma place la sans-talents. Dit-il. Toi tu t'assis par terre.

Je ne bougea pas ce qui l'énerva. Il me donna deux coups de pieds.

\- Par terre ! Tu me gêne !

\- Pas envie.

Il m'envoya un oreiller en pleine face.

\- Mais arrête ! Rétorquais-je.

Je le frappa en retour. Puis il me renvoya un autre oreiller. Après cette chamaillerie inutile on partit en cours.

Je vis notre classe, les élèves de première années regroupés dans leurs groupes respectifs.

Toute seule, je voyais Harry avec Ron et Hermione partageant une complicité qui semblait éternel. Je voyais Drago rire avec une magnifique fille aux cheveux roux du nom d'Héra... Et cela me donnait un sentiment étrange. Comme une sorte de... désespoir. J'étais censée être sa meilleure amie. Je devrais être comblé, pourtant c'est tout l'inverse. Je me sentais plus vide encore.

Le professeur Rogue nous plaça, il l'a mise à côté de moi. Elle me présenta sa main en m'adressant un magnifique et doux sourire.

\- Mon nom est Héra ! Héra Davidson. Enchantée !

Je lui adressa un faible sourire en retour. Et lui dis:

\- Valérie Dravis.

... Enchantée aussi...

Elle était si gentille, si belle, si douce, si talentueuse, si forte. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était amoureux d'elle. Ça me tuait.

Cela aura fait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Deux moi que je subissait la même pathétique solitude et la même indifférence. A tel point que je songeais tout les jours à ses paroles, que je rêvais de lui...À la fin du cours je partit voir Drago. Une flagrance de lavande l'embaumait comme une fleur. Je voulu lui parler. Comme il ne fit pas attention à moi, je lui tira, hésitante, la manche. Il se retourna rapidement et me lança un regard froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-... Euh...Je...Je me suis demandé... Si... Ensemble on pouvait continuer le...

Voyant qu'il ne fit toujours pas attention à moi je l'appela d'une voix faible et triste.

-... Dray...

\- Hm.

Il s'en alla et partit la rejoindre, me laissant seule, ma main légèrement tendue qu'il avait ignorer encore une fois. Je pensais ne rien ressentir. Moi qui pensais être forte. La seule chose que je sentis était des perles d'eau sur mon visage... Rien de plus.

Non... Je n'en peux plus.

Mon Dieu...

Aidez moi... Sauvez moi...

Regarde moi... Je suis là...

C'était pathétique.

Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas, comme tu la regarde elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours collé à elle, hein ?!

Tu es vital pour moi tu comprend ?!

Regarde moi je t'en supplie... Je suis là... J'éxiste. Elle ne va jamais t'aimé comme moi je t'aime. Elle sera incapable de te protéger. Elle sera incapable de te consoler. Je me dévouerais à toi corps et âme. Oublie la...

REGARDE MOI !

Je veux... La... Tuer...

Et peut-être que la... Enfin... Tu me regardera ?

Un jour, après les cours la professeur McGonagall m'avait interpellé. Le professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir.

Une fois dans son bureau, je vis Rogue à ses côtés. Tenant la fiole violette dans ses mains.

\- Mademoiselle Valérie Dravis. M'appela le professeur Dumbledore. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire mademoiselle Valéria Dravisdòttir.

Je ne compris pas sur le moment. Ni ce que je faisais là, ni qui était cette Valéria Dravisdòttir. Étais-ce... moi ? La lune avait-elle éffacé une autre partie de ma mémoire dont la moitié de mon nom ? Je ne sais pas. Mon nom m'étais bien égal. Je n'appartenais plus à rien. J'étais plus gênée par les regards des professeurs posés sur moi à ce moment là.

\- Miss Dravis. Commença la professeur McGonagall. Une mission vous a été spécialement confiée pour vous.

\- Vous êtes, comme vous le savez, une des seules esclaves rescapés de... Vous savez qui. Continua le professeur Rogue. Et une des seules... À avoir bénéficié des atouts lunaires.

\- Des "atouts" ?! Dis-je. C'est une malédiction. En aucun cas je n'en "bénéficie". Et... L'esclave de qui !? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur !

\- Inutile de vous cacher, Miss Dravisdòttir. Dit-il.

Il sortit un masque de Mangemorts. Son masque de Mangemorts. Je trembla et mon visage pâlit à sa vue.

\- N... Non ! Vous n'êtes pas... Vous êtes un membre des Mangemorts ! Le Cercle du...du... maître ! Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Calmez-vous Valéria...!

Tenta de me rassurer Dumbledore. Rogue est un espion. Il n'est pas plus Mangemorts que nous tous ici.

\- Je... Vous en prie... Ne me ramenez pas là-bas...

\- Non...Non...En aucun cas c'est notre intention. Bien au contraire. Nous avons besoin de vous et de vos talents.

\- Mes talents... Je n'ai pas de talents. Je n'ai même pas ma propre baguette magique.

Le professeur Rogue me regarda bizarrement. Sans doute se dit-il, que non seulement je suis mauvaise élève, mais en plus je n'ai même pas mes affaires. Ce dont il n'a jamais remarqué.

\- Comment faite vous d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle utilise son doigt. Répondit la professeur McGonagall. Ou la baguette de son camarade, Malfoy.

\- Et... Ça fonctionne ?

Elle soupira.

\- Eh bien, oui. Dans ces cas là... Je ne peux rien dire.

\- Vous êtes plus puissante que vous ne le pensez, Valéria. Vous êtes capable de modifier la terre de vos mains. Les sorciers capable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette sont rare, extrêmement rare. Reprit le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Bah Drago me prêtait la sienne, des fois. Les baguettes de mes autres amis ne fonctionnait pas du tout avec moi.

Le professeur Dumbledore me regarda et regarda ses collègues.

\- Vous savez, Valéria, que personne, si ce n'est un sorcier très puissant, ne peut utiliser la baguette d'un autre sans conditions spécifiques. Si seul la baguette de Drago Malfoy est compatible avec vous... C'est que vous êtes âme-soeur. Ainsi la baguette vous accepte comme elle accepte celui dont elle appartient.

Non... Si seulement tout cela

... Pouvait exister...

\- Très bien. Cela fait une raison de plus pour que vous acceptiez la mission. Lança Rogue.

\- Ah ? Quoi ?

\- Vous souvenez vous d'une femme Mangemort, qui s'occupait de vous, lorsque vous étiez encore enchaîné ?

Mes souvenirs commençaient à revenir petit à petit à cette question. Je me souvint en effet d'une grande et belle dame, qui venait nous voir, moi et Orphée. Elle nous apportais parfois de la nourriture et des couvertures lorsqu'il faisait trop froid. On parlait longuement avec elle, lorsqu'elle pouvait rester.

\- Oui. Répondis-je. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Je sais juste que c'était celui d'une fleur.

Le professeur Rogue me fixa lourdement.

\- Narcissa.

\- Oui ! Elle s'appelait Narcissa !

\- Narcissa Malfoy. La mère de Drago Malfoy.

Là...je fut paralysée. Incapable de penser. Je voulue pleurer...mais aucune larme ne pouvait sortir. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de moi.

\- Son fils est en danger, Miss Dravis. Menacé de l'intérieur par une envoyé. Une manipulatrice au nom d'Héra Davidson. Son but est de séduire le jeune Drago et de l'amener à son maître pour qu'il devienne esclave. Il est devenue sa cible principale.

\- Pourtant si la mission d'Héra échouait, il trouvera quand même un moyen de s'emparer de Drago. Lança la professeur McGonagall. Et s'il finit par l'obtenir, la cible principal changera et il reprendra sa quête pour à nouveau s'emparer d'Harry Potter.

\- Et les autres professeurs... Et dame Narcissa ?... Sont-ils au courant ?

\- Nous ne préférons pas inquièter les professeurs pour l'instant. Ni Narcissa ni Lucius ne savent ce qu'il se trame. Encore moins leur fils, qui est bien évidemment sous le charme d'Héra. Un charme factice dont le professeur Rogue connais bien l'origine.

\- Un philtre d'amour. Dit-il. Mais un philtre d'amour trop puissant. Impossible qu'elle l'ai confectionné elle-même.

Énervé par ce que je viens d'entendre je me leva brusquement. En frappant le sol de mes pieds.

\- C'est dégueulasse de faire ça ! Comment peut-on... Peut-on... On...on a tous cru que c'était une fille bien ! Et moi... Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ?! J'aurais pu le préserver d'elle ! Le protéger de cette...cette...

\- Miss Dravis ! Nous comprenons votre état. Cependant la mission pourrais vous semblez trop dur oú trop risqué pour vous, dans ce cas là, nous...

\- J'accepte ! Je dois le protéger. Peu importe si je dois y laisser ma vie ! Pourtant... Si jamais Drago venait à devenir le nouvel esclave du maître...

\- Il ne sera pas que son esclave. Il sera une source de jovence éternelle, une source d'énergie et de magie, qui le rendrait surpuissant encore. Il sera tellement utilisé, que son énergie vitale se dissipera et il en mourra. Ainsi le maître après en avoir fini, ira chercher quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi de suite... Cependant Drago possède quelque chose de spécial qui attire le maître, mais inidentifiable.

Hors de question que ça se passe ainsi.

Ils disent que sans aucune difficulté j'étais capable de pratiquer la Legilimancie avancée, que j'étais une grande legilimens, même si je doutais. Que j'étais capable d'entrer entièrement dans l'esprit d'une personne et la contrôler totalement. La mission consistait à infiltrer mon esprit dans le corps d'Héra, pour rompre le charme de l'intérieur. Me faire passer pour elle afin de les séparer, mais pour ça il fallait que je passe par une étape inévitable et atroce pour moi... Briser le coeur de Drago.

Le lendemain:

Regardant ce couple heureux. C'est pathétique.

Je prie le bras de cette rousse, l'éloigna de lui. Ses yeux furent les miens.

Nous échangeons de place. J'usurpais son rôle.

Je pensais au début que quelqu'un comme moi... Remplie de haine et de pleurs...Se fera un plaisir de briser des liens d'amour mauvais. Je m'étais tromper. Cette mission s'annonçait beaucoup plus dur pour moi que je ne le pensais. J'oubliais parfois qu'il était sous l'effet d'un philtre. Et moi j'oubliais que j'étais dans le corps d'Héra.

Il vint à moi, me prit la main. Ces sourires qu'il m'adressait, sa gentillesse envers moi...

Je ne ressentais rien. Je ne devais rien ressentir.

Après tout, cela finalement ne m'appartenait pas.

C'est étrange... J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui me dupait. Quand il me parlait, me disant les mots que je rêvais qu'il me dise, je savais qu'il ne m'étais pas adressé à moi.

Encore une fois je lui ment. Le repousse. C'est comme ça que je devais faire. Sont visage s'éteignait peu à peu mais... Il continuait d'aimer.

Au fond de mon coeur je lui criais: "C'est faux ! Drago, je t'en supplie reveil toi ! Ce n'est pas un véritable amour !"

À chaque mot blessant que je me forçais à lui dire, je le voyais se détruire.

"Je ne veux plus échanger... Je ne veux plus te faire du mal !" Pleurais-je encore au fond de moi.

Sans aucun doute j'étais a l'intérieur de cette fille. Hurlant

que la personne que j'aime... Cette amour qu'il me donne...

Ne me sera, en vérité, jamais offert.

Ça me tuait, me brisait, me faisait mal. Cet amour lui appartenait ... Je... Je...me contentais...

Je me contentais juste de le récupérer.

J'étais devenue folle et dépendante de ce faux amour.

"Pardonne moi...Dray... "

Après cela il finit par abandonner. Sûrement lassé de souffrir. Le professeur Rogue disait que le philtre aura finit son effet et qu'il oublierait tout. Moi je repris mon corps, elle le sien. On lui effaça la mémoire. Tout redevint normal.

Non... Combien de fois ai-je essayer d'en finir avec elle ?

Je ne faisais que tenter de la tuer. J'échouais.

A croire qu'elle est plus puissante que moi.

Ça me rend dingue.

J'étais seule dans la salle commune. Je songeais à Drago. Et je le vis arriver lourdement, presque en titubant, les cheveux ébouriffés. On aurait cru qu'il n'avait plus aucune force. Je le pris dans mes bras...

-... Dray...

Il me murmura des choses si faible, si tremblante, presque inaudible. Et il finit par me dire en pleurant:

\- Je suis désolé...

Pourtant, c'est moi qui aurait dû m'excuser.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ne pleure plus. Le monde ne te vaut pas. Regarde moi.

Je suis la seule et unique personne capable de t'aimer. La seule et unique personne capable de te sauver.

Et même si tout le monde venait à se retourner contre toi... C'est moi qui serais toujours là...

Je serais la seule et unique personne toujours là. Toujours. Il n'y a plus de mensonges. Je t'aime inconditionnellement. Et je compte bien te protéger éternellement de tout ceux qui t'éloigneront de moi.

Aah... Si seulement je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de toi, tout serait plus facile.


End file.
